Overload
by Uruta
Summary: Ch: 5 Up! Eren berusaha keras menghindari Rivaille! Tapi sepertinya Rivaille merasa kalau itu sedikit lucu. Festival olahraga sudah dekat dan yang ditemuinya di atap sekolah hari itu bukan Rivaille tapi orang lain yang familiar. Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, RivaRen, OOC, alur maju mundur kaya odong-odong. Please...read at your own risk...hehe
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Overload**

Rating: T

[Karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik penciptanya, bukan saya, suer. Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang terluka selama pembuatan cerita *kecuali Eren, mungkin*]

Warning: **AU**, **Shounen ai/Yaoi**, OOC banget-banget-banget, yup, kenapa saya kasih title overload karena OOC-nya udah overload banget -.- selain karena saya emang ga kreatif bikin judul cerita T.T

Maapkan saya permirsa, ini fanfic pertama saya yang dibikin based-on bukan cerita BL

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas.

Tidak, kalau kalian berpikir aku akan menuliskan sesuatu tentang bagaimana caranya aku menikmati hari-hariku di liburan musim panas ini, kalian salah besar. Karena kenyataannya, aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu.

"Baiklah, kerjakan soal latihan itu," Pixis-sensei memberikan setumpuk kertas bertuliskan soal-soal matematika yang sukses membuatku mual bahkan sebelum aku membacanya, "kerjakan setidaknya 10 soal dari tiap bab," kemudian tanpa basi-basi lagi pria gundul berkumis tebal itu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Benar. Di saat anak-anak lain menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersenang-senang di luar sana, bermain, berenang, berlibur dan ber-ber yang lainnya, aku dan beberapa temanku malah terjebak di dalam ruangan sempit tanpa AC dengan segunung tugas yang harus kami kerjakan. Kenapa? Karena nilai ujian kami sangat parah.

Bukannya aku bodoh, aku tidak masuk sekolah hampir selama 2 bulan karena kecelakaan dan saat aku kembali ke kelas…ayolah, apa yang aku tahu?

Satu jam…

Satu setengah jam…

Dua jam…

Pixis-sensei belum juga kembali. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang asyik minum sake di dalam ruangan ber-AC sampai-sampai dia melupakan murid-muridnya yang sedang berjuang dan berkeringat di dalam kelas. Apa dia tidak peduli pada kami? Kurasa cairan otakku bahkan sudah mulai menguap karena kepanasan, belum lagi soal matematika di hadapanku…aargh…aku bisa meledak!

…

…

…

Kurasa aku akan istirahat sebentar.

Aku mengendap keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor. Sekolahku adalah sekolah khusus putra, jadi kalau kalian berkunjung, kalian pasti hanya akan menemukan laki-laki di sini. Kalau secara kebetulan kalian bertemu perempuan, kemungkinannya ada 3;

1. Dia ibu di cafeteria;

2. Dia orang tua murid, atau;

3. Dia Armin Arlert, anak kelas I-B yang dikaruniai wajah yang sangat….keperempuanan.

Di sebelah sekolah kami berdiri sekolah khusus putri. Namanya sekolah khusus putri, tentu saja sejauh mata memandang hanya perempuan yang terlihat. Kalau secara tidak sengaja kalian menemukan laki-laki di sana, kemungkinannya juga ada 3;

1. Dia dokter di ruang kesehatan;

2. Dia orang tua murid, atau;

3. Dia murid sekolahku yang datang untuk mengintip latihan klub _cheerleader_.

Dari atap sekolahku, ada satu bagian dari sekolah mereka yang terlihat jelas. Kolam renang. Dan kudengar, selama musim panas klub renang sekolah mereka tetap menjalankan latihan. Sebuah berita yang menyenangkan bukan?

Air kolam yang bercahaya saat terkena cahaya matahari, percikan air yang terlihat saat terkena kaki sang perenang dan yang paling menarik…gadis-gadis manis berpakaian renang. Hahaha.

Karena itu, satu benda yang tidak boleh lupa kubawa di saat seperti ini adalah…teropong! Tidak cukup jelas sih, tapi yah lumayan daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tepat saat aku mengangkat teropongku, sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang tidak asing.

"Auw!" aku spontan meringis saat orang itu tiba-tiba merebut teropongku dan memukulkannya ke kepalaku, "Rivaille-senpai?"

Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang adalah seniorku, Rivaille. Dia satu angkatan di atasku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka mendeskripsikan dia karena dia terlalu…err…bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya…dia terlalu mirip tokoh favorit di dalam _anime_ dan _manga_.

Wajahnya tampan walaupun tanpa ekspresi, kulitnya putih dan pandangan matanya yang tajam dan menusuk itu…ugh. Belum lagi otaknya yang entah beli di mana…dia sangat pintar. Setiap kali melihatnya aku merasa kalau aku adalah orang paling buruk sedunia. Oh, tapi soal tinggi badan, aku masih lebih unggul 10 senti darinya.

"Senpai sendiri? sedang apa di sini?" aku membalikan pertanyaannya, "kukira Senpai pintar."

Rivaille-senpai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipiku, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, aku disuruh Pixis-sensei untuk mengawasi."

"Hah? Mengawasi siapa?"

Rivaille-senpai tersenyum mengejek dan kembali memukul kepalaku dengan teropong yang dipegangnya, "Mengawasi anak-anak sepertimu!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Aduh, jangan pukul terus! Aku sudah bodoh jadi jangan buat aku tambah bodoh," aku merebut kembali teropongku, "sudah ah, jangan ganggu aku," aku duduk dan kembali meneropong kolam renang yang sudah mulai dipenuhi anggota klub renang. Tapi tiba-tiba aura di belakangku berubah gelap.

Aku melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Rivaille-senpai sedang menatapku kesal, "Kenapa?" aku menarik Rivaille-senpai agar dia duduk di sampingku, "Senpai mau lihat juga? Nih," aku menyodorkan teropongku tapi dia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa? apa kau marah?"

Rivaille-senpai mengambil teropong dari tanganku dan tanpa peringatan langsung melemparnya jauh ke belakang.

"Eeee? Rivaille-senpai, apa yang kaulakukan? Aku baru membelinya kemarin!" aku mencoba berdiri untuk mengambil kembali teropongku tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku di dorong. Aku terjatuh dan punggungku menabrak lantai.

Wajah kesal Rivaille-senpai tepat di depan wajahku. Posisi yang tidak mengenakan. Aku menyuruh Rivaille-senpai menyingkir tapi sepertinya dia terlanjur marah padaku, laki-laki di hadapanku ini tidak mau bergerak sesenti pun.

Rivaille-senpai menyentuh wajahku dengan jari-jarinya, "Berhentilah membuatku kesal, jangan bawa benda itu lagi."

"…Err, baiklah, aku tidak akan membawanya lagi," aku mengangguk, "tidak kalau ada Senpai."

"Maksudmu, kalau aku tidak ada kau akan tetap membawanya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, "Kalau kau tidak ada 'kan tidak akan ada yang melemparnya…"

Rivaille-senpai menghela napas dan berdiri. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dia berjalan ke arah teropongku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut sana dan…

**_PRAK!_**

"Nooo!" aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Tapi sudah terlambat, teropongku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya, "Rivaille-senpai…teganya…" aku memperhatikan teropongku yang hancur diinjaknya. Tidak mungkin bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat benci waktu aku melakukan ini…aku 'kan hanya butuh sedikit _refreshing time_," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam renang sekolah sebelah.

Rivaille-senpai menarik tanganku lalu menciumku, "Aku tidak suka kau melihat orang lain selain aku." katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Kurasakan suhu tubuhku memanas. Wajahku pasti merah.

OoOoOoO

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Overload**

Rating: T

[Karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik penciptanya, bukan saya, suer.

Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang terluka selama pembuatan cerita

*kecuali Eren, mungkin* XD]

Warning: **AU**, **Shounen ai/Yaoi**,** OOC, alur maju mundur kaya odong-odong**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

"Eits!"

Eren membuka pintu abu-abu berkarat di depannya dengan hati-hati, tidak mau kalau engsel pintu itu sampai rusak. Kakinya melangkah pelan setelah seluruh tubuhnya melewati pintu itu, Eren kemudian menutupnya dengan perlahan. Tidak peduli walaupun tulisan 'Siswa dilarang masuk' tertempel di depan pintu itu. Bagaimana pun juga, menurut Eren atap sekolah adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk… bolos pelajaran.

Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah istirahat karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia tidak mengenal siapa pun di kelasnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit canggung, semua anak sudah memiliki _circle_ mereka masing-masing dan sepertinya tidak ada satu pun yang tertarik dengan kehadiran Eren di sana.

Eren menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, "Haaah… sebenarnya melakukan ini salah tapi… setidaknya udara di sini tidak terkontaminasi bau keringat laki-laki," ujarnya lega.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu berjalan ke arah pagar besi yang dipasang di sekeliling atap sekolah untuk menyegarkan pandangannya kembali. Tapi sebelum sampai di sana, Eren dikejutkan oleh sesosok penampakan yang duduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sepertinya itu murid lain yang sama-sama sedang bolos pelajaran karena laki-laki itu juga memakai seragam. Eren memperhatikan orang itu dan tanpa disadarinya, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian yang terjadi saat Eren pertama kali datang ke sekolah itu.

.oOo.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru di Yumiya Gakuen, sebuah SMA khusus putra yang terletak di bagian timur kota Shingeki. Di dalam aula semua murid berusaha duduk manis sementara kepala sekolah memberi pidato sambutan di podium.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Hanya selama itu saja mereka bisa duduk manis, menit keempat semuanya sudah sibuk dengan acara masing-masing. Beberapa anak di barisan belakang sibuk menggoda anak di depan mereka yang wajahnya…sangat perempuan. Di samping anak keperempuanan itu duduk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang sangat sibuk dengan laptopnya, wajahnya yang kelihatan intelek menunjukan kalau yang dia kerjakan dengan laptopnya pasti…main mahyong. Di depan pemain mahyong itu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang celingukan karena tidak ada yang dia kenal di tempat itu, semua orang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan sekutu kecuali dia. Akhirnya anak laki-laki bernama Connie Springer itu menyapa anak lain yang duduk tegap di sebelahnya. Berbeda sekali dengan murid yang lain, anak itu begitu serius menatap podium, sungguh murid yang berdedikasi. Connie mengintip _name tag_ yang terpasang di blazer anak itu, Eren Yeager.

Connie mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eren dan tersenyum, "Namaku Connie Springer."

Eren menengok ke arah Connie dan mengangguk, "Aku Eren, Eren Yeager," anak laki-laki bermata coklat itu menyambut uluran tangan Connie dan balas tersenyum, "salam kenal."

Connie berniat bicara lebih banyak dengan Eren tapi tampaknya laki-laki itu sangat serius. Setelah bersalaman dengannya Eren langsung kembali menatap ke depan, membuat Connie–yang entah kenapa terlihat mirip dengan cucu seorang avatar dari seri animasi buatan luar negeri–sedikit kecewa.

Mengerti kalau Eren menapaki jalan yang sungguh berbeda dengannya, Connie memutuskan untuk melupakannya sejenak dan mencari teman yang lain saja.

Satu jam berlalu dan sambutan kepala sekolah belum juga selesai, suasana aula mulai ribut karena murid-murid sudah mulai merusuh dengan kolega mereka masing-masing. Menyadari hal itu, pria berkumis itu pun mempersingkat pidato dan mengakhirinya dengan kalimat-kalimat persuasif.

Setelah sang kepala sekolah meninggalkan podium, laki-laki itu mempersilahkan seseorang untuk menyambung sambutannya. Tapi berbeda dengan kepala sekolah yang sudah lanjut usia, orang yang berdiri di depan podium kali ini adalah laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan para siswa baru.

"Dia kakak kelas kita, kakakku satu angkatan dengannya," beberapa anak di belakang Eren mulai saling berbisik, "kalau tidak salah namanya Rivaille…"

.oOo.

Pemutaran kembali alias _flashback_ memori Eren selesai, pikirannya sudah kembali ke masa kini. Eren memperhatikan orang yang duduk agak jauh di depannya dengan seksama. Tidak salah lagi, laki-laki itu pasti Rivaille. Wakil ketua OSIS sekolah itu.

_'Tapi…apa yang dia lakukan di sini…saat jam pelajaran?'_

Dalam otak Eren, wakil ketua OSIS = pintar = rajin belajar. Jadi Eren merasa tidak masuk akal jika Rivaille ada di sana sementara pelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Eren mendekati Rivaille dan tanpa malu-malu duduk di sampingnya.

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan dingin, "Kenapa kau mau tahu?" bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya pada Eren.

"Ehm…bukannya aku mau tahu…hanya saja-"

"Kalau tidak mau tahu, jangan tanya," dan kalimat terakhir dari Rivaille itu sukses membuat Eren melabeli laki-laki di sampingnya dengan sebutan 'anak yang menyebalkan sejak pertemuan pertama'.

.oOo.

"Yeager!" Connie menyapa Eren saat mereka berdua berpapasan di koridor, "kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit tepat setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru?"

Eren menatap Connie dan menyadari kalau anak itu adalah kenalan pertamanya di sekolah itu, "Ah…panggil aku Eren saja," ujarnya sambil melemparkan senyuman, "begitulah, ayahku bilang sebuah truk menabraku."

Connie sedikit terkejut saat melihat senyum yang Eren berikan padanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda, saat pertama kali bertemu, Eren lebih terlihat tegas dan galak. Tapi sekarang dia jadi terlihat ceria dan….sedikit manis?

Connie menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan pikirannya ke jalur yang benar, "Ayahmu bilang?"

Eren mengangguk, "Uhm…dia bilang aku mengalami semacam…ehm…amnesia parsial," ujarnya, "banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak bisa kuingat, mungkin karena otakku mengalami trauma ahaha...ah, tapi aku masih mengingatmu kok…Bonnie?"

"Namaku Connie, tahu..." ujar Connie.

"Ah...Connie," Eren menggaruk kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan barisan giginya.

Dia sering mendengar tentang penderita amnesia dan semacamnya, tapi Connie tidak yakin amnesia bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi sangat berbeda dengan sifat asalnya. Masalahnya, sifat seseorang 'kan tidak akan berubah semudah itu hanya karena dia melupakan beberapa kejadian dari memorinya.

Connie menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela di belakangnya, "Jadi selama dua bulan ini kau fokus untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu?"

Eren menggeleng, "Sebenarnya setelah kecelakaan itu aku sempat koma dan beberapa tulang di tubuhku…yah…kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat sebuah truk menabrakmu dan tubuhmu terpental kemudian menabrak beberapa benda di jalanan…jadi selama dua bulan itu aku memulihkan tubuhku…"

"Ah, maafkan aku...seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu."

"Ahaha…jangan dipikirkan, aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali," Eren menyimpan tangannya di bingkai jendela dan menatap langit yang terlihat dari sana, "lagipula meskipun aku tidak mengingat banyak hal, aku tidak merasa ada yang kurang…jadi kurasa aku hanya akan menunggu. Jika seharusnya aku mengingatnya, aku pasti akan ingat. Itu kata Ayahku."

Connie membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi bel masuk berbunyi dan membuat anak itu menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Aah…rasanya lega bisa membicarakan ini dengan seseorang…terima kasih, Lonnie!" Eren berlari dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Namaku Connie, bodoh. Apa Amnesia juga mengubah kecerdasan seseorang?" Connie berbalik dan berlari ke arah kelasnya yang terpisah 3 kelas dari kelas Eren, "atau memang pada dasarnya dia bodoh…? Ah…lupakan."

.oOo.

"Hmm? Senpai ada di sini lagi?" Eren bertanya saat menyadari Rivaille ada lagi di atap sekolah hari itu, kali ini anak laki-laki pintar itu sedang membaca sebuah novel. Sifat Eren yang terlalu santai membuatnya mudah lupa sekarang. Mungkin karena efek kecelakaan itu, dia bahkan sudah lupa kalau kemarin dia menandai Rivaille sebagai 'anak meyebalkan' di catatan otaknya.

Rivaille melirik Eren sebentar lalu kembali ke halaman novelnya, "Hmm," gumamnya dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Namaku Eren…Eren Yeager."

"Lalu?"

Eren menggaruk kepalanya karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada anak di hadapannya. Rivaille terlalu dingin. Sepertinya akan sulit bagi mereka untuk berteman. Atau malah tidak mungkin.

Eren menghela napas kemudian menyimpan lengannya di pagar pembatas dan menerawang ke depan, ke arah gedung Tsubasa Gakuen yang ada di samping sekolahnya, "Hee?" ujarnya saat menyadari sesuatu, "sepertinya aku melihat pemandangan bagus."

Senyum Eren mengembang. Mungkin hidupnya tanpa perempuan akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Hari berikutnya anak bermata kehijauan itu kembali ke atap sekolahnya. Kali ini tidak dengan tangan kosong. Setelah mengetahui kalau dari atap sekolahnya dia bisa melihat kolam renang Tsubasa Gakuen dengan cukup jelas, Eren langsung membeli sebuah teropong sepulangnya dari sekolah kemarin.

"Wauw…baju renang…" Eren meneropong dengan semangat yang tidak biasa, "Senpai, kau mau lihat juga?"

"…." tidak ada jawaban yang datang untuk pertanyaan Eren.

"Hei…senpai?" Eren berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Rivaille, "aku akan pinjamkan ini karena aku baik hati."

Rivaille mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eren sebentar, kemudian pria tanpa ekspresi itu menghela napas dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah halaman novel yang dipegangnya.

"Ke…kenapa Senpai menghela napas?" Eren mengamati wajah Rivaille, "ah! Jangan-jangan setiap hari senpai datang ke sini untuk mengintip juga?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Jangan bodoh…" ujar Rivaille tanpa menatap Eren.

Eren berjongkok di samping Rivaille dan menatap seniornya itu. Laki-laki itu begitu serius, entah novel apa yang sedang dibacanya. Di saat anak-anak kelas Eren saling melempar majalah bergambar wanita berpakaian minim, di atap sekolah dia melihat Rivaille membaca sebuah buku yang hanya berisi tulisan. Yah, tidak ada yang sempurna. Di dalam kelas teman-temannya tidak belajar dan malah bersenang-senang sementara orang di hadapannya tidak ada di dalam kelas tapi dia melakukan hal yang membosankan.

"Jadi…senpai mau lihat tidak?" Eren kembali menyodorkan teropongnya.

Rivaille memutar bola matanya dan berdiri, "Tidak," ujarnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian di sana.

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huuh, ya sudah…" laki-laki itu pun kembali ke posisi mengintip seperti sebelumnya.

.oOo.

"Senpai…bukannya aku tidak tahu namamu, tapi bukankah tidak sopan kalau aku menyebutnya begitu saja?" Eren duduk di hadapan Rivaille. Sekarang bertemu dengan seniornya di atap saat jam istirahat sudah menjadi semacam ritual baginya. Yah, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Eren sedang bolos pelajaran, begitu pula Rivaille. Tapi hari-hari setelahnya, mereka selalu datang saat jam istirahat. Hari ini adalah hari ke-7 sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di sana. Tapi Eren masih belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan seniornya itu.

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan malah memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya.

"Senpai?" Eren menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, persis seperti kucing yang minta dipelihara. Meskipun anak itu tidak mengatakannya tapi jelas sekali yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah kata-kata semacam ini; _Jangan abaikan aku. Jangan abaikan aku. Jangan abaikan aku. Jangan abaikan aku. Jangan abaikan aku. Dst._

"Ck," Rivaille melepas _earphone_-nya dan balas menatap Eren, "baiklah, terserah."

Eren tersenyum senang dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya tapi namaku Eren, Eren Yeager."

Rivaille menatap tangan Eren kemudian dia menghela napas dan membalas uluran tangan Eren, "Rivaille," setelah mengatakan namanya, laki-laki bermata tajam itu pun memasang kembali _earphone_-nya.

"Rivaille-senpai."

"Rivaille-senpai."

"Rivaille-senpai!"

Rivaille menengok dengan kesal, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau melihatnya?" Eren memosisikan teropongnya di depan wajah Rivaille.

Rivaille menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba mengontrol kesabarannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan dan mengambil teropong berwarna kuning itu dari tangan Eren.

Eren entah kenapa terlihat sangat senang, "Kalau senpai melihatnya dari sebelah sana, akan lebih-Aaaaaaa!" laki-laki itu berteriak saat melihat teropongnya melayang dan kemudian terjun bebas melewati pagar pembatas.

Eren melihat Rivaille yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu atap. Laki-laki itu pun ikut berdiri dan berniat memarahi sang senior. Tapi...

"Lho?" Eren sedikit menunduk saat menatap mata Rivaille, "kukira Senpai lebih tinggi dariku," dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Eren meringkuk karena rasa sakit yang diderita perutnya. Ya, Rivaille menyerang perut Eren dengan lututnya, tanpa ampun.

"Auw…" Eren meringis.

Sepertinya akan benar-benar sulit berteman dengan seniornya itu.

.oOo.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca sampe sini :D  
a/n: btw, aku edit, aku baru ngeh aku pake 'acuh'  
itu 'kan artinya peduli,  
kalimatnya jadi kacao deh XD  
jadi aku edit bagian itunya sajah ehehe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Overload**

Rating: T

[Karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik penciptanya, bukan saya, suer.

Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang terluka selama pembuatan cerita

*kecuali Eren, mungkin* XD]

Warning: **AU**, **Shounen ai/Yaoi**,** OOC, alur maju mundur kaya odong-odong**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Kesadaran menghampiriku dan aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku ada di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan tidak familiar. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi ruangan ini hanya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui lubang kecil di dinding ruangan.

"Uuh…di mana ini?" aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit, rasanya seperti habis terbentur benda keras.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Jelas sekali tempat ini bukan rumahku. Tempat yang sangat kotor, gelap dan berdebu. Beberapa benda berserakan di sekeliling ruangan dan aku bisa mencium bau aneh yang mulai memenuhi ruangan. Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini.

"Eren?"

Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku melihat ke belakang dan menyadari ternyata aku tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita duduk tak berdaya di dekat pintu ruangan, di pangkuannya tertidur seorang anak gadis yang kelihatannya sebaya denganku.

"Eren…kau tidak apa-apa? Kemari sayang," wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memintaku mendekat. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu kulihat setiap hari saat aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Ibu?" aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, "kenapa ibu ada di sini? Tempat apa ini? kenapa ibu menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku tidak tahu tapi mulutku tidak bisa berhenti memberi pertanyaan.

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya, "Maafkan ibu sayang," ujarnya lemah.

Pintu di sampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka, aku tidak ingat siapa yang datang–aku terlalu bingung untuk mengingatnya. Hanya saja sebuah cahaya mengejutkanku. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat dinding di belakangku terpantul di benda yang dibawa orang itu. Dia membawa sebuah kapak yang besar…dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala ibu.

"Maafkan ibu," ibuku kembali terisak.

"Tidak, tidak…" aku mendekati mereka, tapi tubuhku gemetar, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan "hentikan..."

"Hentikan…"

"Maafkan ibu…"

Kapak berlumuran darah itu kembali bersinar saat terkena cahaya matahari. Laki-laki itu mengayunkannya ke arah ibu…tidak…hentikan…kumohon…hentikan, hentikan…

"HENTIKAN!"

"Eren!"

Aku membuka mataku. Aku terbangun di dalam ruangan bercat putih yang penuh peralatan medis. Ini… ruang kerja ayahku.

"Eren?" ayah menggenggam tanganku, "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Huh?" aku menyentuh wajahku yang basah karena air mata.

Kenapa aku menangis?

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang…

Tidak!

"Ayah! ibu…ibu! Kita harus cepat! Jika tidak…jika tidak…!"

"Eren! Tenanglah…apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?"

"Apa…yang kubicarakan? Apa maksud ayah?! Mereka…mereka mengurung kami! Ibu…laki-laki itu! Laki-laki itu melakukannya! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku akan membunuh mereka! AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

"EREN! Tenanglah, semuanya baik-baik saja…" ayah memaksaku kembali berbaring, dia mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerjanya dan saat dia kembali ke hadapanku, dia memegang sebuah jarum suntik, "semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja, Eren… kau hanya perlu melupakannya…lupakan semuanya…"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan ayah lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" aku menjauh tapi ayah menangkapku dan menusukkan jarum itu ke tubuhku.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melupakannya? Tidakkah kau menginginkan itu juga? Orang-orang seperti mereka…orang-orang seperti mereka pantas mati…benar 'kan?

"Dokter Yeager…obat penenang hanya akan memperlambat proses pemulihan ingatannya, bahkan mungkin keadaannya akan jadi lebih buruk dari sekarang…"

Seseorang datang dan bicara pada ayah. Tapi pandanganku berubah buram. Tiba-tiba semuanya berputar. Aku tidak bisa fokus. Telingaku berdenging. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kecelakaan ini…bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik? Lebih baik dia melupakannya…kau juga melihatnya 'kan? Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang saat dia tidak mengingat apa pun…"

Apa maksudmu…ayah?

Aku tidak kuat lagi, kepalaku terasa berat dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.oOo.

"Rivaille-senpai…gadis yang itu manis sekali…kau harus lihat yang ini…"

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kegiatan Eren, walaupun beberapa hari sebelumnya dia mengalami sakit perut akut karena tendangan Rivaille. Laki-laki itu pulih dengan cepat dan sudah mulai melakukan ritual pengintipannya kembali, dengan sebuah teropong baru tentunya–kali ini warnanya merah.

"Berisik, bawel," Rivaille ingin sekali menutup telinganya tapi sialnya hari itu dia tidak membawa iPod-nya.

"Tapi kau harus lihat, senpai pasti setuju gadis ini sangat manis…"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak Senpai, kau harus lihat dengan matamu sendiri."

"Berhentilah, sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi ini seorang gadis, dengan pakaian renang!"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis," ujar Rivaille singkat.

Eren menghela nafas kecewa, "Oh…" tapi sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak sempurna, "oooh?!" laki-laki bermata kehijauan itu pun langsung berjongkok di depan Rivaille.

"Apa?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan wajahnya yang selalu tampak tanpa emosi–yah, kecuali saat dia terlihat kesal karena Eren selalu mengganggunya.

Eren tampak ragu-ragu tapi karena dia sangat penasaran akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya, "Jadi…kau tertarik pada lelaki?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Tapi tadi Senpai bilang Senpai tidak tertarik pada gadis?"

"Aku hanya bilang aku tidak tertarik pada gadis, aku tidak pernah bilang aku tertarik pada lelaki."

"Ya tapi kalau kau tidak tertarik pada gadis bukankah berarti kau tertarik pada lelaki?"

"Apa hanya itu kesimpulan yang bisa datang ke otakmu?"

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan lagi ke pagar pembatas, "Kenapa sih, padahal kalau kau tertarik pada laki-laki juga tidak apa-apa 'kan, kenapa harus disembunyikan?" laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu kembali mengambil kesimpulan asal.

"Hei, kau-"

"Ah jangan ganggu aku dulu, Senpai! Gadis yang satu ini lebih manis lagi."

Rivaille memutar bola matanya, "Agh…terserah."

.oOo.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Eren sepertinya kata ketenangan tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamus kehidupan Rivaille. Masalahnya, setiap hari juniornya itu selalu saja mengganggunya dengan gadis yang ini dan gadis yang itu. Berapa kali pun Rivaille mengatakan dia tidak peduli, berapa kali juga Eren tidak memedulikan perkataannya. Laki-laki berwajah datar itu bahkan ragu kalau telinga Eren masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Senpai-"

"Stop!" Rivaille menutup mulut Eren dengan telapak tangannya, "jangan ganggu aku dengan gadis ini dan gadis itu lagi!"

"Hapi hadis yhang inhi-"

"Agh," Rivaille menarik kembali tangannya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang sedikit basah dengan jijik, "menjijikkan," ujarnya sambil melap tangannya dengan saputangan.

Eren memegang bibirnya, "Kenapa sih? Tadi pagi aku sikat gigi kok…ah, tapi Senpai kau harus dengar-" tapi Eren tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Rivaille keburu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang kejam. Eren mengangguk dan mengatupkan mulutnya kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya dari ujung kiri ke ujung kanan bibirnya seperti sedang menutup ritsleting.

Untuk beberapa saat Rivaille bisa membaca buku di tangannya dengan tenang. Hanya untuk beberapa saat, sungguh, hanya untuk beberapa saat karena 10 detik setelah Eren menutup mulutnya laki-laki sudah mulai kembali bicara.

"Senpai, aku tidak suka keheningan seperti ini…"

Rivaille melirik Eren sebentar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya terarah ke wajah Eren kemudian jatuh ke teropong merah di samping kakinya.

"Kalau begitu kembali ke kegiatanmu, jangan ganggu aku."

Eren melirik teropongnya. Benar, dia bisa kembali mengintip dan berteriak sesukanya. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu ingin melibatkan seniornya itu dalam percakapannya. Mungkin karena Rivaille tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan kegiatannya. Atau mungkin karena Rivaille berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang dikenalnya. Entahlah, pokonya Eren selalu ingin memanggil nama seniornya itu dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau sedang baca apa Senpai?" dan pada akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk melupakan teropongnya. Laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah Rivaille dan mengintip lembaran novel yang sedang dibaca sang senior.

"Saat kau membunuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, itu bukan lagi untuk balas dendam, tapi hanya untuk menyembunyikan darah yang pertama…" Eren membaca salah satu dialog yang ada di halaman novel itu, "hmm…senpai suka novel misteri?"

Rivaille melirik Eren, "Aku harus menyukainya, karena jika tidak akan terlihat mencurigakan."

Eren menatap wajah Rivaille, "Huh? Apa maksudmu senpai?" kening Eren sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar pernyataan membingungkan dari pria berambut hitam di sampingnya, "meskipun kau menyukainya kau akan tetap terlihat mencurigakan…ahaha…ha…ha…ha… maafkan aku, tolong hukumlah aku…" candaan Eren langsung digantikan bungkukkan dalam saat pandangan menyeramkan itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Tapi…" Eren melihat kembali buku di tangan Rivaille, "bagaimana pun pintarnya pelaku pembunuhan itu, dalam cerita fiksi dia selalu tertangkap tanpa menyelesaikan balas dendamnya… apa pemeran utama cerita misteri selalu ahli memecahkan kasus seperti itu?" tanya Eren.

"Ah…" tapi sebelum Rivaille menjawab Eren mulai berkicau lagi, "mereka terlalu hati-hati… mereka membunuh korban satu persatu, jadi si peran utama punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan trik dan mencari buktinya…kalau aku jadi mereka…"

Rivaille langsung menengok ke arah Eren saat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berniat memosisikan dirinya sebagai si pelaku, "Kalau kau? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Rivaille. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, itu pertama kalinya Rivaille menanyakan sesuatu murni karena rasa penasarannya.

Bukan karena dia benar-benar menggilai cerita misteri, hanya saja, mata Eren saat mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

Eren berpikir, "Kalau aku…kurasa aku akan langsung membunuh mereka semua…" ujarnya.

"Kau akan segera tertangkap kalau melakukan itu, bodoh."

Eren menurunkan kepalanya dan pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu. Rivaille tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat melihat wajah Eren yang sedang menatapnya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum, tapi tidak seperti senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkannya–yang membuat Eren terlihat sangat polos dan menyebalkan–kali ini senyuman itu terasa sedikit menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi, pandangan mata Eren yang terlihat kosong. Meskipun secara teknis dia menatap Rivaille, tapi laki-laki itu tahu yang ada di pandangan Eren sekarang adalah sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak bisa ditebaknya.

"Tertangkap?" senyum Eren berubah sinis, "walaupun setelah itu aku mati…aku tidak akan menyesal… Setidaknya, aku sudah menghabisi mereka semua…"

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Eren, "Oh…boleh juga," ujarnya santai sambil menutup buku di tangannya.

"Huh?" tiba-tiba Eren mengerjap, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau menutup bukumu, Senpai?"

Lagi-lagi Rivaille dibuat terheran-heran. Hanya dalam selang waktu 1 detik, pandangan Eren yang biasa telah kembali dan kelihatannya, Eren sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi. Memberikan kesan seakan orang yang bicara tadi bukanlah dirinya tapi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba 'menempel' dan mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk bicara.

"Kau," Rivaille menyimpan jari telunjuknya di dahi Eren, "lumayan menarik."

Eren membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat Rivaille, "Senpai…maksudmu…" tangan Eren bergerak dan dia menyilangkannya di depan dada seperti berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, "kau…tertarik padaku?"

Rivaille memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja bukan, maksudku…" tapi laki-laki itu tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan Eren, "ah…entahlah, mungkin?" ujarnya sambil memberikan Eren sebuah senyuman.

Eren terdiam, terbius oleh sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Ah! Belnya sudah berbunyi!" laki-laki bermata kehijauan itu langsung berdiri dan berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan sang senior sendirian di sana.

"Ah…" Eren berhenti di ujung tangga dan memegangi dadanya, "ba…baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum…" dan tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

.oOo.

"Haaaah…" Eren menghela napas, "benar-benar hari yang melelahkan," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan meregangkannya.

Sebenarnya hari itu sama saja dengan hari-hari yang lainnya. Tidak ada pelajaran olahraga, tidak ada pelajaran tambahan dan tidak ada hukuman meskipun Eren terlambat datang 20 menit di pelajaran kimia. Tapi entah kenapa Eren merasa berat dan lelah.

Mungkin karena hari itu dia terlalu banyak bicara jadi energinya banyak terkuras. Mungkin juga karena dia tidak sengaja meninggalkan teropongnya di atap sekolah–entah benda itu masih akan ada di sana atau tidak besok. Atau mungkin hanya karena satu nama, Rivaille-Senpai.

"Haah…" Eren berjalan sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Adegan itu entah sudah berapa kali terputar di dalam kepalanya. Padahal tidak ada yang spesial, manusia tersenyum itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa dan Eren mengerti betul tentang itu. Tapi tetap saja, setiap kali bayangan sang senior muncul di dalam kepalanya–sedang tersenyum, tentu saja–Eren tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghela napas.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke depan tapi Eren sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau beberapa siswi Tsubasa Gakuen sedang berkumpul di depannya.

"Kyaa!"

Baru saat mendengar suara itu Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi sudah terlambat. Laki-laki itu sudah terlanjur menabrak salah seorang siswi Tsubasa Gakuen sampai sang gadis terjerembap ke tanah…dengan memperlihatkan warna celana dalamnya.

"Ah…"

Eren menghentikan setiap pergerakan tubuhnya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, keberadaannya menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Tsubasa Gakuen dengan gadis-gadis berseragam putih di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah karena jalanan itu adalah jalan umum, tapi sialnya, saat itu hanya Eren laki-laki yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Historia?" tiba-tiba semua gadis yang ada di sana menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang galak dan tidak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya sejak dulu bukan rahasia lagi kalau para gadis selalu siap maju ke garis depan saat teman satu kelompok mereka ditindas. Tapi…

Eren menelan ludah, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan semenyeramkan ini…" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak…maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja…aku sedang melamun tadi…"

"Apa kaupikir kami akan menerima alasan semacam itu?!"

Eren hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa dia memilih jalur itu untuk pulang, kenapa dia harus melamun, kenapa dia membiarkan bayangan tentang seniornya memenuhi kepalanya, kenapa seniornya itu harus tersenyum hari itu? Dan kenapa para gadis bisa begitu menyeramkan seperti ini?!

"Semuanya gara-gara Rivaille-senpai…" fitnah Eren dalam hati.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu sekarang?" seorang gadis berkulit gelap mendekati Eren sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hentikan Ymir…sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa…" gadis lain dengan rambut pirang menahan gadis itu. Dia gadis yang ditabrak Eren. Walaupun dia bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi mata birunya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya merah. Kelihatan sekali dia merasa sangat malu.

"A…aku benar-benar menyesal…maafkan aku…" Eren memohon. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan gadis semanis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hah, kalau minta maaf saja cukup, untuk apa aku melatih tinjuku?!"

"Ymir!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, kenapa ribut-ribut begini?" sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang kalem, lembut, tenang dan hampir tanpa emosi. Diikuti penampakkan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang berwajah dingin.

"Mikasa!"

Gadis bernama Mikasa itu berjalan ke arah kerumunan dan sampai di hadapan Eren. Eren tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat Mikasa melihat Eren, wajah dinginnya tiba-tiba berubah. Ekspresi yang tidak bisa Eren terjemahkan, seperti campuran antara terkejut, tidak percaya dan…lega?

"Apa ini benar-benar kau…Eren?" gadis itu memanggil namanya.

Eren memperhatikan Mikasa. Tidak, dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya. Tapi suara itu, suara saat gadis itu memanggil namanya…rasanya sangat familiar. Apa dia mirip dengan seseorang? Tidak, kalau iya Eren akan mengingatnya saat itu juga. Mungkin…mungkin dia bagian dari memori Eren yang hilang?

"Akh…" tiba-tiba kepala Eren terasa sakit. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tiba-tiba beberapa bayangan menghampiri pikiran dan menutup pandangannya. Suara yang tidak dikenalnya, kejadian yang tidak diingatnya. Tapi rasanya tidak asing, mungkin itu potongan-potongan dari masa lalu Eren yang terlupakan.

_Lari!_

_Dia menangis._

_Eren!_

_Dia memanggil namaku._

_Aku harus melakukan ini, Eren!_

_Dia mendorongku kemudian berlari menjauh._

_Sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri tubuhku. Darah?_

_Mikasa… kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

_Mikasa!_

_Dia… Mikasa?_

"Akh!" Eren memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Pandangannya berputar. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" Mikasa mendekati Eren, tapi laki-laki itu menepis tangan Mikasa dan menjauh.

"Siapa…kau?"

"Eren?" Mikasa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Mungkinkah Eren telah melupakannya?

.oOo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Aaa...cerita macam apa ini...maapkan karena ga bisa bikin yang sesuatu... #derita author abal**  
**makasih review follow dan favnya mentemen :') #terharu**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Overload**

Rating: T

[Karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik penciptanya, bukan saya, suer.

Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang terluka selama pembuatan cerita

*kecuali Eren, mungkin* XD]

Warning: **AU**, **Shounen ai/Yaoi**,** OOC, alur maju mundur kaya odong-odong**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"Aku pulang," Eren masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuka sepatu hitamnya setelah menutup rapat pintu di belakangnya, "hmm? apa ayah sedang tidur siang?" matanya mengitari ruangan, merasa heran karena tidak biasanya sang ayah tidak menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ayah?" Eren memanggil Dr. Yeager setelah memastikan kalau sepatu sang ayah tersimpan rapi di atas rak sepatu di depan pintu, "apa ayah tahu? hari ini sepulang sekolah aku bertemu anak perempuan yang aneh…dia-"

_Kritt…Kritt…Kritt…_

Eren terdiam. Sebuah suara aneh membuatnya menghentikan kalimatnya. Eren memasang telinganya baik-baik. Suara itu kedengaran seperti suara engsel pintu yang dibuka-tutup terus menerus atau suara besi ayunan yang sudah karatan. Efek suara seperti itu sering terdengar di film-film horror yang dipenuhi hantu anak-anak.

Laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu menelan ludah. Tidak, dia tidak takut hal-hal seperti itu. Film horror bahkan tidak pernah membuat Eren merasa merinding sedikit pun. Tapi entah kenapa, suara yang bergema di rumahnya saat itu sangat mengerikan, menekan, menyeramkan tapi di saat yang sama…terdengar sangat menyayat hati.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, membiarkan instingnya membawanya ke tempat suara itu berasal. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah terus sampai laki-laki itu melewati ruang tamu yang ada di sisi kanan rumah. Dia melangkah lagi dan melewati pintu dapur–kali ini di bagian kiri. Eren memokuskan pendengarannya, dia bisa merasakan suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan nyaring.

_Kritt…Kritt…Kritt…_

Eren terus berjalan dan akhirnya menghentikan kakinya di dekat tangga menuju lantai 2. Tangga itu menempel pada dinding dan bagian bawah tangga sudah diubah menjadi sebuah ruang penyimpanan berukuran kecil. Di sisi lain tangga adalah dinding luar ruang kerja ayahnya.

Meskipun sudah 5 tahun ayah Eren mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tapi masih banyak orang yang memercayai kemampuannya dan orang-orang itu sering datang ke rumah Eren saat mereka atau pun orang-orang terdekat mereka sakit. Karena itu pintu ruang kerja sang ayah dibuat menghadap ruang tamu yang seringkali berubah menjadi ruang tunggu pasien.

_Kritt…Kritt…Kritt…_

Di antara tangga dan dinding luar ruang kerja ayahnya, ada jarak sekitar satu meter. Empat tahun yang lalu, ayah Eren merenovasi jarak kecil itu menjadi sebuah koridor menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat kemerahan. Banyak barang yang sudah tak terpakai sejak Dr. Yeager pensiun dari posisinya sebagai dokter, awalnya dia membuat ruangan baru itu untuk digunakan sebagai gudang. Tapi karena masih banyak pasien yang datang padanya, barang-barang itu dipindahkan ke ruang kerjanya yang sekarang dan ruangan berpintu kayu itu pun dikosongkan kembali.

_Kritt…Kritt…Kritt…_

Karena itu Eren sangat terkejut saat menyadari suara aneh itu muncul dari balik pintu yang sudah lama tak terbuka itu. Eren kembali menelan ludah. Dia menyiapkan hatinya dan setelah menarik napas panjang, laki-laki itu kembali melangkah.

_Kritt-Kritt-Kritt!_

Seperti mengetahui kalau Eren sedang berjalan ke arah pintu itu, suara aneh itu terdengar semakin kencang dan temponya berubah cepat.

_Itt-itt-itt-itt!_

Eren menghentikan langkahnya. Ada yang aneh, dari jarak dekat suara itu tidak lagi terdengar seperti suara engsel pintu ataupun suara ayunan yang karatan. Suara itu…

_Ikk-Ikk-Ikk-Ikk!_

_Hikk!_

Laki-laki itu tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur saat otaknya menarik kesimpulan yang bahkan tidak bisa dia percaya.

_Hikk! Hikk! Hikk! Hikk!_

Suara itu... suara seseorang. Seperti sedang menangis, menjerit...merintih kesakitan. Meminta pertolongan tapi tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Seperti terikat, tercekat…tersekap?

Eren mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika pikiran gilanya benar, jika memang ada seseorang yang sedang terduduk tak berdaya di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika itu terjadi…membawa orang itu keluar? Ke rumah sakit? Tidak, pertama-tama dia harus memastikan kalau yang dilihatnya itu adalah manusia.

Beberapa kali laki-laki itu ragu, tapi akhirnya Eren memegang erat knop pintu berbentuk bulat itu. Dia menarik napas dan menutup rapat matanya, tangannya memutar knop itu dengan cepat dan-

"EREN!"

_Cklik!_

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

Eren melihat ke arah pintu di depannya, "Huh? Terkunci?" gumam Eren saat menyadari pintu itu tak terbuka. Laki-laki kemudian memutar kepalanya dan melihat sang ayah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ayah, tadi aku mendengar-" tapi kalimatnya tidak selesai dengan baik karena sang ayah tiba-tiba menamparnya.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?! SUDAH BERKALI-KALI KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKATI PINTU INI!" bentak Dr. Yeager.

Eren memengangi pipinya yang terasa panas, "Ah…maafkan aku, ayah," ujar Eren, "maafkan aku…aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya…"

Dr. Yeager melihat putranya yang terlihat sangat terkejut, "Ah…maafkan ayah Eren," pria itu menyentuh pundak Eren dengan lembut, "ayah tidak bermaksud melukaimu, sungguh."

Eren melihat ayahnya dan mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mendekati pintu ini…jangan pernah. Kau mengerti?" Dr. Yeager sedikit meremas bahu Eren, memberi tanda kalau dia tidak ingin jawaban lain selain-

"Iya, aku mengerti." -dan Eren tahu betul itu.

"Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu," Dr. Yeager berjalan menjauhi pintu itu dan Eren mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Laki-laki berumur 15 tahun itu melihat ke arah pintu itu sebelum naik ke lantai dua. Suara aneh itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Setelah ayahnya datang, pintu itu tidak lagi terasa menyeramkan. Mungkin karena tadi dia sendirian, mungkin karena itu dia mendengar yang tidak-tidak. Suara itu mungkin hanya khayalannya saja. Tidak, suara itu **pasti** hanya khayalannya saja.

"Hah!" Eren menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "hari ini banyak hal aneh yang terjadi..."

Pertama senyuman seniornya kemudian suara aneh itu, "Ah, sebelum suara itu…siswi Tsubasa Gakuen yang tahu namaku itu…dia juga aneh," gumam Eren.

Dia menutup matanya perlahan dan entah kenapa otaknya malah memutar memorinya tentang kejadian siang itu.

.oOo.

"Eren?" Mikasa menatap Eren tidak percaya.

Eren balas menatapnya tapi kepalanya masih terasa pusing, objek-objek yang ada di hadapannya pun sekarang malah berubah menjadi benda abstrak yang berterbangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" lagi-lagi seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Kali ini seorang wanita berkulit gelap dan berkacamata mendatangi kerumunan.

"Ha…Hanjisen!" Ymir yang tadi terlihat sangat galak entah kenapa sekarang terlihat gugup setelah melihat kedatangan wanita bernama panggilan Hanjisen itu.

Mikasa melihat ke arah Eren yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Gadis itu mendekati Eren dan menyeretnya pergi menjauh saat pandangan siswi lainnya masih terpaku pada kedatangan wanita berkacamata tadi.

"Kau diam di sini dulu!" perintah Mikasa dengan wajah dingin saat mereka sampai di belokan terdekat. Gadis itu menyembunyikan Eren di balik sebuah pohon cemara besar.

Eren masih bingung dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik karena itu dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Mikasa ikut mengangguk dan gadis itu pun berbalik kemudian berlari ke arah gerbang sekolahnya lagi. Eren memperhatikan Mikasa dan menyadari kalau gadis itu tidak memakai pita merah yang seharusnya menjadi atribut seragam Tsubasa Gakuen tapi malah memakai sebuah syal merah yang cukup tebal. Padahal saat itu sudah mendekati akhir musim semi dan cuaca sudah mulai memanas.

"Ackerman, keributan macam apa ini?" wanita itu kembali bertanya.

Mikasa membungkuk, "Maafkan aku, Sensei…" ujarnya pelan, "ini…" gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan salah seorang teman sekelasnya sedang makan kentang rebus di pos keamanan yang ada di belakang gerbang. Sempurna, Mikasa menemukan kambing hitamnya.

"Ini karena Sasha mencuri kentang dari dapur kafetaria…lagi," ujar Mikasa dengan wajah datar.

Semua pandangan pun beralih pada gadis itu. Gadis polos yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Gadis yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi walaupun semua mata kini tertuju ke arahnya.

"A…apa?" tanya Sasha bingung.

"Sasha! Kau sudah makan jatahku kenapa masih nekat mencuri dari dapur?!"

"Hah? Aku juga sudah memberikan jatahku untuknya hari ini…"

"Aku juga! Bukan hanya kentang, aku sudah memberikan setengah porsi makan siangku untuknya!"

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, kerusuhan pun berganti topik dan para siswi sudah sepenuhnya melupakan tragedi yang melibatkan Eren sebelumnya.

.oOo.

Eren berguling di atas kasurnya, "Haah, bisa-bisanya dia memfitnah temannya seperti itu," laki-laki itu menatap jendela yang terpasang di sisi kanan kamarnya, "tapi bayangan-bayangan itu…" Eren mengingat saat dia melihat Mikasa, beberapa bayangan terlintas di benaknya. Terputar seperti sebuah film, hanya saja tidak lengkap, melompat dari adegan satu ke adegan lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulihat?"

Eren mungkin bisa mengetahuinya jika menanyakannya pada Mikasa. Tapi saat itu, setelah Mikasa menyuruh Eren untuk menunggu, laki-laki itu tidak melakukannya. Dia pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu karena tidak ingin terlibat masalah yang lain.

"Apa seharusnya aku menunggu?"

Setelah mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijawabnya, Eren kembali memejamkan matanya. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu hal-hal membingungkan seperti itu dan lebih baik tidur dengan lelap karena besok dia ada ujian Fisika.

.oOo.

"Senpai…apa kau tahu kalau Fisika bisa membunuhmu?" Eren bersandar di pagar pembatas yang ada di atap sekolah, "hari ini aku hampir gantung diri karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal ujian Fisika-ku…"

Rivaille menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Eren, "Seharusnya kau gantung diri sungguhan," ujarnya dingin.

"Senpai…kenapa kau tega sekali?" Eren menggembungkan pipinya dan berbalik dengan kesal, kembali bermain dengan teropong merahnya–yang ternyata masih ada di sana dengan keadaan sehat tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Ah, Senpai…" tapi ternyata tidak perlu waktu lebih dari satu detik bagi Eren untuk melupakan kekesalannya dan kembali mengganggu sang senior. Laki-laki itu menyimpan teropong merahnya dan melihat ke arah Rivaille yang sedang…tertidur lelap dalam posisi duduk.

Eren mengedip-edipkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan langka itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan dan tanpa disadarinya, Eren sudah berada di samping laki-laki yang lebih senior setahun darinya itu. Wajah Rivaille benar-benar kelihatan lelah, seperti habis berjaga semalaman tanpa istirahat sedikit pun. Tapi yang membuat Eren lebih terpana adalah, wajahnya saat tertidur benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Saat menatap Rivaille, orang-orang akan merasa mereka bisa mati saat itu juga hanya karena melihat pandangan tajamnya. Tapi saat tertidur seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat galak.

Eren tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Rivaille–terlalu dekat malah. Tapi sepertinya jarak beberapa sentimeter itu belum cukup untuk Eren karena laki-laki terus mendekatkan wajahnya, terus, terus, terus, terus sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Uwaa…" Eren menjauh saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, menutup mulutnya kemudian dia cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu. Melarikan diri dengan cepat karena menurut cerita dongeng, sang putri tidur akan segera terbangun setelah seorang pangeran menciumnya.

Rivaille membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah pintu atap yang masih terbuka lebar, "Apa-apaan bocah itu?" ujarnya dengan kesal, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersemu merah.

.oOo.

"_Wild Rose_?" Eren menatap teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan heran, "kenapa _Wild Rose_?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang duduk di depan Eren menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Eren menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dengan anggukan.

Anak berambut pirang itu kemudian menarik salah seorang temannya ke dekat meja Eren. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, kulit putih dan memiliki bintik-bintik hitam di wajahnya, "Marco, kau 'kan pujangga, jelaskan padanya!" perintah Reiner.

"Reiner… aku tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya pujangga dengan ini? Lagipula, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku bukan pujangga, aku hanya senang membaca puisi romantis…"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu apa bedanya…" Reiner memutar bola matanya.

Marco hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah, siswa di sini dan siswi di Tsubasa Gakuen menjuluki Mikasa Ackerman sebagai _Wild Rose_," laki-laki itu menarik kursinya dan duduk di samping Eren, "dia begitu dingin dan ketus, menyakiti setiap laki-laki yang mencoba datang mendekatinya… persis seperti duri mawar yang menyerang kita saat kita coba menyentuhnya…" celoteh Marco.

Eren sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik tentang persoalan mawar berduri itu, tapi dia penasaran tentang gadis itu jadi Eren tetap mendengarkan celotehan Marco.

"Ya, tapi meskipun seperti itu, kecantikannya yang bagai kelopak bunga mawar tidak bisa diabaikan, apalagi oleh laki-laki yang terjebak di antara laki-laki lain yang sama sekali tidak menarik… Mikasa Ackerman langsung menarik perhatian sejak dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini…"

"Kembali menginjakkan kakinya?"

Marco mengangguk, "Hmm…lima tahun yang lalu dia pergi keluar negeri, katanya karena ada masalah keluarga. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu soal latar belakangnya, tapi fakta kalau dia pernah bersekolah di luar negeri membuatnya lagi lebih terkenal lagi…"

"Lima…tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya…tapi, ah, siapa peduli…semua orang menganggap yang penting dia ada di sini sekarang, gadis cantik dengan otak yang genius seperti dia… tipe _Wild Rose_ seperti itu… di mana lagi kita bisa menemukannya?"

Eren mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hmm? Pintar, dingin dan ketus…tapi kecantikannya tidak bisa diabaikan…" pikir laki-laki itu dalam hati, "sepertinya deskripsi itu cocok untuk seseorang…" dan yang pertama terlintas dalam pikiran Eren adalah wajah Rivaille yang sedang tertidur dan entah kenapa itu membuat Eren langsung bersemu merah.

"Tapi Eren, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik padanya?"

Eren sedikit bingung, dia sedang memikirkan Rivaille dan spontan mengaitkan pertanyaan itu pada permasalahannya dengan sang senior. Tapi saat menyadari mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan Mikasa dia langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Ah, bukan, bukannya aku tertarik…aku hanya penasaran…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa bedanya," Marco mengimitasi kata-kata Reiner.

"Sungguh, itu karena kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan merasa kalau dia sangat familiar," ujar Eren.

Marco menatap Eren dan berpikir, "Kalau tidak salah kau lahir di daerah barat 'kan?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Mikasa juga berasal dari sana," tutur Marco, "tempat itu sempit, mungkin kalian pernah bertemu saat kalian kecil?"

Eren berpikir sebentar. Mengingat-ingat potongan kejadian yang muncul di kepalanya saat dia bertemu Mikasa. Tapi tidak bisa terlalu lama karena tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut dan terasa nyeri. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Hmm…dia memang terlihat lebih muda di bayangan itu," gumam Eren.

Marco dan Reiner hanya mengerutkan kening mereka karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dibalik perkataan teman sekelas mereka itu.

Eren menghela napas. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua bulan yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Eren merasa penasaran tentang masa lalu yang telah dilupakannya.

"Ah! Ketua OSIS!" Marco tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya ke arah jendela.

Kelas Eren ada di lantai 3 dan dari jendela kelasnya, dia bisa melihat lapangan dengan jelas. Eren dan Reiner melihat ke bawah dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menatap ke arah jendela kelas mereka.

"Irvin-senpai!" Marco kembali berteriak.

Laki-laki bernama Irvin itu mengangkat tangannya dengan gaya yang _cool_–berkebalikan dengan Marco yang lebih mirip fans wanita saat bertemu artis idolanya.

"Itu ketua OSIS sekolah ini?" tanya Reiner, "dia terlihat sedikit…err…dewasa?" laki-laki pirang itu menggunakan kata dewasa untuk memperhalus kata tua. Sepertinya Reiner tidak tahu kalau kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang biasa orang lain gunakan untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

Marco mengangguk, "Ya, dan yang di sebelahnya itu wakil ketua OSIS…"

"Hmm…wakil ketua OSIS sekolah ini 'kan…" Eren bergumam, memperhatikan laki-laki di samping Irvin yang sedang menatapnya, "Rivaille-senpai?!"

Berbeda dengan Marco yang bersemangat saat melihat duo paling terkenal di sekolah itu, Eren malah menarik diri dan bersembunyi di bawah jendela. Menghindari tatapan tajam Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau?" Reiner menatap Eren dengan heran, "seperti melihat hantu saja…"

"Tidak," Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba teringat lagi tentang hal tidak pantas yang telah dia lakukan pada seniornya itu, "bukan…apa-apa kok…"

"Rivaille-senpai…tidak mungkin tahu apa yang kulakukan 'kan?" Eren menelan ludah dan terus mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam pikirannya. Berharap Rivaille tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti teropong pertama Eren yang tewas mengenaskan karena terjun bebas dari atap sekolah.

.oOo.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca sampe sini :D**

**a/n err...aku gatau kenapa tapi sepertinya cerita ini berbelok dari jalur yang seharusnya XD**  
**awalnya aku mau bikin romance doang, gatau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi penuh misteri gaje gini ahaha**  
**Makasih juga review follow dan fav nya wankawan :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Overload**

Rating: T

[Karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik penciptanya, bukan saya, suer.

Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang terluka selama pembuatan cerita

*kecuali Eren, mungkin* XD]

Warning: **AU, Typo, Shounen ai/Yaoi**,** OOC, kali ini mah alurnya maju aja ehehe  
**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Bulan Juni sudah tiba, waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada harum bunga Sakura dan bersiap-siap menghadapi musim panas yang akan menguras banyak tenaga. Hari itu, meskipun kota Shingeki sedang diguyur hujan di awal musim, para siswa Yumiya Gakuen tetap bersemangat karena satu minggu lagi sekolah mereka akan mengadakan festival olah raga.

"Baiklah," Reiner menyimpan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar di atas meja guru, "karena tidak ada yang mau mencalonkan diri dengan sukarela, kita terpaksa melakukan undian…" ujar sang ketua kelas.

"Eeeee?!" serentak semua anak 1-F bersuara. Hampir semuanya protes dengan cara yang diusulkan Reiner.

Reiner berdeham dan meminta perhatian, "Di dalam kotak ini, hanya ada 6 kertas yang bertuliskan angka, sisanya adalah kertas kosong…dan kalian sudah mengerti 'kan apa maksud dari angka itu?"

"Reiner, aku sudah didaftarkan dalam pertandingan voli, ah…kurasa hampir semua anggota kelas ini sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan yang lain, kalau aku mendapatkan kertas bernomor…bukankah akan sulit?" salah seorang anak yang duduk di barisan depan mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya pada sang ketua kelas.

Reiner mengangguk, "Aku tahu, karena itu yang harus menarik undian ini hanya orang-orang yang **tidak terlibat dalam pertandingan apapun**."

"Haah…" Eren menghela napas dan menatap ke luar jendela, jelas sekali dia tidak tertarik mendengarkan diskusi teman-teman sekelasnya. Kata-kata Reiner hanya masuk lewat telinga kiri kemudian keluar lewat telinga kanannya, ah, tidak, setelah diperhatikan sepertinya kata-kata Reiner bahkan tidak sempat masuk dan mental begitu saja.

Eren masih dihantui rasa bersalah karena perbuatannya. Dia menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk datang ke atap setiap jam istirahat, merelakan waktunya mengintip para gadis di Tsubasa Gakuen terbuang begitu saja. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan teropongnya di dalam brangkas dan menguncinya, berharap itu akan membantunya menahan diri.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, setiap kali dia melihat sang senior, Eren akan berlari dan bersembunyi. Di bawah meja, di balik tirai jendela, di balik rak buku di perpustakaan bahkan dia pernah masuk ke dalam toilet 'berpenghuni' saat mereka berpapasan di koridor. Semuanya hanya karena dia tidak berani bertemu Rivaille.

"Haaaaaah…" Eren kembali menghela napas lemah, "walaupun saat itu dia sedang tertidur… tetap saja aku tidak berani menatap matanya," pikir Eren dalam hati.

Terdengar teriakan yang tidak mengenakkan, beberapa anak terlihat depresi setelah melihat kertas berangka yang mereka ambil dari dalam kotak, sisanya menghela napas lega karena mendapatkan kertas yang tidak bertuliskan apa pun. Tapi Eren tidak menyadari hal itu karena dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sisanya tinggal nomor 5…dan di dalam kotak ini juga hanya tersisa satu kertas lagi," ujar Reiner, "yang belum mengambil undian hanya…" laki-laki berambut pirang itu melihat daftar murid di tangannya.

"Eren Yeager!"

"Ya?" Eren tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke depan kelas, "a…ada apa?" dan anak itu merasa sangat heran saat setiap pasang mata di kelas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

.oOo.

"Kau harus memeriksa beberapa berkas," ketua OSIS Yumiya Gakuen bicara pada seseorang yang berjalan mendampingiya, "aku menyimpan sisanya di atas mejamu, kali ini kita tidak boleh gagal."

"Aku mengerti," Rivaille mengangguk dan menerima sebuah map yang disodorkan Irvin. Laki-laki itu tidak buang-buang waktu dan langsung membuka map berwarna hijau di tangannya. Membaca lembar demi lembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya dengan serius. Malah terlalu serius sampai laki-laki berwajah datar itu tidak menyadari kalau seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Alhasil, Rivaille pun menabrak orang itu.

"Ah," suara yang familiar terdengar, Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat si pemilik suara, "Ri…Rivaille-senpai?" dan yang dilihatnya adalah Eren dengan wajah super terkejutnya.

"Kau-"

"AH! Aku meninggalkan buku matematika milikku di atas meja! Aku akan mengambilnya, kalian duluan saja!" laki-laki itu dengan sengaja memotong kata-kata Rivaille dan kemudian melarikan diri secepat kilat.

Marco dan Reiner yang saat itu ada di sana hanya bisa menatap kepergian Eren dengan heran.

"Untuk apa dia mengambil buku matematika?" tanya Marco bingung, "pelajaran berikutnya 'kan seni musik…ah, ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS, selamat pagi!"

Marco dan Reiner membungkuk ke arah Irvin dan Rivaille sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ruang seni musik.

Rivaille menatap ke depan, "Pfft," laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar kebodohan Eren.

"Sepertinya kau terhibur," Irvin melihat ke arah Rivaille, merasa sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya rekan satu timnya bisa tertawa seperti itu, "kau mengenal anak itu?"

"Ehem," Rivaille berdeham dan mengembalikan wajahnya ke mode tanpa ekspresi, "begitulah," ujar Rivaille dengan dingin sebelum matanya kembali pada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Awalnya hanya karena reaksi Eren yang tidak biasa saat mereka sedang membicarakan novel misteri yang entah sudah kali keberapa dibaca Rivaille. Kemudian karena anak itu dengan seenaknya mencuri sebuah ciuman–yah, walaupun itu bukan ciuman pertama Rivaille, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada sesuatu yang telah hilang. Dan apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya–tentang bagaimana Eren bisa begitu seriusnya berusaha menghindari dirinya dengan berbagai cara–entah kenapa membuat Rivaille berpikir kalau Eren sedikit _cute_.

"Melihatnya tidak membuatku bosan," gumam Rivaille.

"Hah?"

"Ah, tidak…lupakan saja…"

Rivaille dan Irvin kembali berjalan. Menelusuri koridor berdinding putih yang cukup ramai karena saat itu bel pergantian pelajaran baru saja berbunyi. Beberapa anak keluar dari dalam kelas 1-F dan berjalan melewati Rivaille sambil mengobrol dengan suara keras.

"Dari semuanya hanya Yeager yang cocok!"

"Benar, dia itu ibaratnya seperti-"

"Mawar di tengah padang pasir?"

"Benar! Ahahaha!"

"Itu ide bodoh Marco, tapi mungkin festival ini tidak akan semonoton yang kita kira."

Rivaille masih menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidak penasaran tentang maksud perkataan anak-anak itu.

.oOo.

"Aku pulang," Eren masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan sepatunya. Memakai sandal putih berbulu dan langsung berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

"Selamat datang," tidak seperti tempo hari, kali ini sang ayah menjawab salamnya. Eren mengembuskan napas lega, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus mengalami kejaidan menyeramkan seperti saat itu dua kali.

Dokter Yeager duduk di ruang tamu dan seseorang duduk di sofa yang berseberangan. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam, dia membagi rambutnya dan mengikatnya di sisi kiri dan kanan lehernya, memakai blazer putih dan rok selutut berwarna sama dan sebuah pita merah yang cukup besar terpasang di atas dadanya.

"Hmm? Bukankah itu seragam Tsubasa Gakuen?" pikir Eren. Eren melewati ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga.

Eren membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur, "Tapi gadis itu…sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…" Eren berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menggali memorinya.

"Apa aku melihatnya saat meneropong kolam renang…ah, tidak, rasanya aku melihatnya dari jarak dekat…kalau bukan saat meneropong…" Eren bergumam sambil memeluk gulingnya, "ah!"

Dia ingat. Eren melihat gadis itu saat dia 'terperangkap' di tengah-tengah murid Tsubasa Gakuen yang murka karena dia menabrak gadis manis bernama Historia. Eren melihatnya berjalan di belakang Mikasa.

"Benar, aku yakin itu dia," Eren melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Karena pikirannya disibukkan hal lain, Eren lupa kalau dia masih punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab tentang siswi Tsubasa Gakuen bernama Mikasa itu. Dan karena tiba-tiba teringat tentang itu, Eren jadi makin penasaran. Apalagi sekarang di lantai satu rumahnya ada gadis yang sama-sama sekolah di sana. Walaupun tidak ada jaminan gadis itu bisa memberinya informasi penting, tapi setidaknya dia tahu beberapa hal tentang Mikasa…'kan?

Eren berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan pelan-pelan mengintip ke arah ruang tamu. Tapi yang duduk di sana hanya ayahnya sekarang.

"Gadis tadi, sudah pergi?"

Dokter Yeager melihat ke arah putranya, "Ya, baru saja."

Eren melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di samping sang ayah, "Hmm?" pandangannya tertuju pada sofa di seberangnya. Sebuah benda mengkilap terselip di antara bantal sofa. Eren mengambilnya dan ternyata itu sebuah jepit rambut. Jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?"

Dokter Yeager mengambil jepit rambut itu, "Ah, sepertinya dia menginggalkan ini," kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, "akan kukembalikan kalau dia datang lagi kemari," sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Eren kecewa karena pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apa pun. Tapi mungkin gadis itu akan kembali untuk mengambil jepit rambutnya, jadi Eren masih punya lain kali.

"Oh iya, Eren," Dokter Yeager mendekati Eren dan memberikan sebuah kertas, "kulkas kita sudah kosong…"

Eren melihat daftar belanja di tangannya dan mengangguk mengerti, "Ah, baiklah," laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar setelah mengambil dompet yang ada di samping televisi, "aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Eren menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengambil payung yang ada di samping pintu. Langit sudah mendung dan tadi pagi pun hujan turun cukup deras. Tidak ada salahnya jaga-jaga.

"Telur, susu, daging sapi lalu…ah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin makan ramen…" katanya sambil melihat genangan air yang ada di depannya.

Langit yang mendung terpantul di sana. Awan bergerak cukup cepat dan angin yang berhembus menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di atas permukaan genangan air itu. Kemudian bayangan seseorang terlihat. Berpakaian putih dan berambut pirang. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke samping, seorang gadis berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Eren mengerutkan kening, "Eh? murid Tsubasa Gakuen lagi?" ucapnya dengan bingung. Dia tidak pernah tahu ayahnya cukup populer di kalangan siswi Tsubasa Gakuen.

"Ah!" Eren terkejut saat tetesan hujan mengenai hidungnya, "wah, aku harus cepat-cepat!" laki-laki itu pun membuka payungnya dan berlari sebelum hujan terlanjur deras.

.oOo.

"Jangan benci dia Eren," Marco menepuk pundak Eren, "Reiner sebenarnya hanya membantumu bersosialisasi dengan yang lain."

Eren menghela napas dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu, aku mengerti tapi…" laki-laki bermata kehijauan itu menatap benda di tangannya dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, "haruskah dengan cara seperti ini?"

Marco hanya tertawa, "Tapi dengan cara ini semua anak kelas ini sudah akrab denganmu 'kan?"

"Begitulah," Eren mengatupkan bibirnya, "tapi Reiner, kau benar-benar iseng menyuruh kami melakukan ini…"

Reiner menjitak kepala Eren, "Jangan sembarangan, memang benar aku ingin membantumu bersosialisasi," kemudian tangan besarnya bergerak dan gantian menjitak Marco, "tapi ini semua idenya, lihat saja wajahnya, dia benar-benar terlihat senang."

"Eh?" Eren menatap Marco dengan tatapan terkejut.

Marco kembali tertawa. Dia memang benar-benar terlihat senang.

.oOo.

"Ah, segarnya!"

Eren berbaring di atap sekolah. Setelah selama beberapa hari diguyur hujan di awal musim, musim panas benar-benar datang. Sekarang untuk melangkahkan kaki saja rasanya sudah menguras habis tenaganya. Eren tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus ikut pertandingan di festival olahraga nanti. Mungkin sebelum pertandingan dimulai, dia sudah harus memanjat tangga menuju dunia lain karena kelelahan berlatih.

Eren membiarkan angin membelai lembut pipinya. Selama tiga hari dia menderita karena hawa panas yang bergitu menyiksa. Seharusnya sejak awal dia datang ke tempat itu. Atap sekolah selalu sejuk tidak peduli walaupun matahari sedang gencar-gencarnya tebar pesona.

Tunggu, kalau diingat lagi, sebenarnya Eren punya alasan kuat kenapa dia tidak datang ke atap sekolah. Karena _itu_. Benar, karena orang itu mungkin akan ada di sana juga.

"Ke…kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Eren berjongkok dan melihat sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di sana. Hanya ada dirinya.

Eren menghela napas lega. Tapi dia tidak bisa tenang dulu, karena orang itu bisa datang kapan saja. Mungkin dia akan datang 15 menit lagi, atau 10 menit lagi, atau 5 menit lagi? Eren tidak bisa memastikannya. Dia harus menyusun rencana kalau-kalau orang itu benar-benar datang.

Apa dia harus lari ke dalam gedung?

Atau lebih baik dia sembunyi di balik tangki air?

Atau dia melompat saja?

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo Eren, sebelum dia datang kau harus memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum Rivaille-senpai da-"

"Murid dilarang berada di atap sekolah, apa kau tahu?"

"DATANG!" Eren berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah pucat dan mata tertutup rapat, "huh?" tapi laki-laki itu menyadari kalau suara yang terdengar jauh berbeda dari suara Rivaille.

Eren pelan-pelan menengok dan melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Eh? Irvin-senpai?"

Irvin memperhatikan wajah Eren dan ingat kalau dia adalah anak yang berhasil membuat Rivaille tertawa tertahan, "Murid dilarang datang kemari," katanya lagi.

"A…ah! Itu…kurasa aku mabuk karena terlalu banyak menghirup udara musim panas dan tanpa sadar…kakiku…berjalan…kemari…maafkan aku," Eren membungkuk dalam dengan wajah merah, merasa malu sendiri karena mengucapkan alasan bodoh seperti itu di depan ketua OSIS sekolahnya, "aku akan segera menghilang dari sini!"

Irvin duduk di samping Eren, "Tidak perlu, karena kau sedang mabuk, aku akan melupakannya kali ini," ujar sang ketua OSIS, "dan tolong anggap aku juga sedang mabuk, karena itu aku ada di sini hari ini."

"Eh? Ba…baiklah," Eren menggaruk kepalanya.

Benar, Irvin bilang ada di atap itu dilarang tapi dia sendiri ada di sini. Kalau Eren sih, dia bukan anak yang suka keramaian di kantin dan dia juga bukan tipe yang bakal membuat bekal untuk dimakan sendiri. Dia juga bukan anak yang keberatan dicap berandal karena hobi melanggar peraturan. Karena itu dia dengan santainya selalu datang ke atap. Tapi kalau Irvin, dia 'kan ketua OSIS sekolah itu. Sebentar, sebelum Irvin, Rivaille juga selalu ada di atap saat Eren datang ke sana sebelum ini, padahal dia wakil ketua OSIS. Eren bahkan tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa Rivaille ada di atap walaupun sebenarnya itu dilarang.

"Apa itu berarti dia mabuk setiap hari?" gumam Eren.

Irvin terkekeh mendengar gumaman Eren. Tanpa Eren sebutkan pun, Irvin sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' dalam kalimat Eren.

Irvin membuka sebuah map berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam sana. Eren yang duduk di sampingnya mau tidak mau penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Irvin. Anak itu pun sedikit mengintip dan melihat kalau yang ada di tangan Irvin adalah foto seorang gadis.

"Apa itu gadis yang kausukai Senpai?" cetus Eren spontan, "dia murid Tsubasa Gakuen 'kan?"

Irvin melihat ke arah Eren, "Kau mengenalnya? Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" tanyanya, "apa benar itu gadis di dalam foto ini?" Irvin memperlihatkan foto gadis itu pada Eren.

Eren memperhatikan gambar di depannya. Gadis di dalam foto itu tidak memakai seragam. Rambutnya hitam tergerai. Tapi Eren yakin sekali gadis di dalam foto itu adalah gadis itu, gadis yang datang ke rumahnya untuk menemui Dokter Yeager.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku melihatnya dua hari yang lalu," jawab Eren.

"Dua hari yang lalu?" wajah Irvin terlihat terkejut, "boleh aku tahu dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Di rumahku," Eren menunjuk kepala gadis di dalam foto itu, "ini… jepit rambutnya tertinggal di rumahku, jadi mereka pasti orang yang sama."

Irvin menatap Eren, "Untuk apa dia datang ke rumahmu?" pandangan matanya terlihat sangat serius.

Eren mengangkat tangannya, "Ah, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok Senpai! Senpai jangan khawatir! Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal," anak berambut coklat itu mengembalikan foto gadis itu ke tangan Irvin, "mungkin dia sedang sakit atau mungkin hanya untuk mengucapkan salam…aku juga tidak terlalu yakin."

Irvin masih menatap Eren. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menggabungkan kalimat-kalimat Eren menjadi kesimpulan yang masuk akal.

"Ah…ehm…ayahku seorang dokter, dia sudah tidak bekerja rumah sakit tapi beberapa pasien dari rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja dulu masih sering datang menemuinya untuk konsultasi atau hanya untuk mengobrol dan minum teh," Eren menjelaskan.

"Begitu?" Irvin menatap map di tangannya dan berpikir serius.

"A…apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa ada orang lain yang datang bersamanya?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kurasa dia datang sendirian…tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Setelah dia pulang, ada murid Tsubasa Gakuen yang datang lagi,"

"Apa kau ingat wajah anak itu?"

"Tidak…aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang, dia tidak terlalu tinggi dan rambutnya pirang sebahu," ujar Eren, "memang ada apa sebenarnya?"

Irvin menatap Eren dengan serius, "Dengar," sang ketua OSIS menyentuh pundak Eren, "apa kau bersedia membantu kami?"

Eren mengerutkan keningnya, "Membantu?"

"Ah, tidak, kau **harus** membantu kami…karena jika tidak, kami terpaksa menjadikan ayahmu sebagai tersangka."

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu Senpai?"

.oOo.

* * *

******thanks for reading :D**

**a/n: Wankawan, maaf update nya lamaa... **  
**aku kelamaan berkutat di orific aku ey ehehe**


End file.
